The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying surgical clips and, more particularly, to a folding cartridge for clips used with a multiple clip applier.
A separate Application Ser. No. 345,976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,220, filed the same day as this application and assigned to the assignee as this application, is directed to a different cartridge used with a multiple clip applier. Since the disclosure of that application relates to a multiple clip applier which is used with a different cartridge but which, with certain minor modifications, can also be used with the cartridge of the present invention, the disclosure of that application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As pointed out in the referenced application, it is desirable to have a multiple clip applier that can be operated with one hand using a familiar scissor-type action of a hemostat to provide good motor control for the surgeon while the clip is placed about a vessel and while the clip is closed to seal off the vessel. It is desirable to have a larger magazine of clips so that the surgeon does not have to change cartridges often during an operation. It is also desirable to have a cartridge which can be manufactured efficiently, at a low cost and in large scale production so that the cartridge may be made in a completely disposable form so that after the cartridge has been used, it may merely be thrown away.